Love Reign O'er Me
by AlvinFan07
Summary: - Sequel to "Pictures of Lily" - It's Miley and Lilly's one year anniversary and they've got hot plans to celebrate. LILEY Oneshot!


**Hi! Here I finally have the seqeul to a previous oneshot called "Pictures of Lily". If you haven't read that one, you should, because this ties in with that one. I guess not enought to where it wouldn't make sense if you didn't read the other one first, but still :) The title is a song by "The Who". You should listen to them. They rock.  
Anyways... After months of working on this, and promising a good friend of mine, TheBoredOne85, that I would post this asap (I'm a liar, lol) I finally got it done tonight. So this is dedicated to her for being so patient with me, haha. And, of course, it's for all my buddies :) Thanks for the support guys. I made sure I got this done tonight.**

**Enjoy! (rated M for a reason)**

-Love Reign O'er Me-

Shutting off her shower, Miley Stewart grabbed her soft, plush towel and quickly dried herself off. She had just shaved her legs using Veet Shower Spray and scrubbed herself clean from head to toe. She even went as far as trimming with her bikini trimmer. Today was an important day for her and she wanted to feel as fresh as she could. It was she and Lilly's one year anniversary today and they had a lot planned. Once she wrapped the towel around her body, she quickly brushed through her now tangled, wet hair before walking out of her bathroom into her bedroom.

Clothes. She always had trouble picking out clothes for her dates with Lilly. This was harder than all those other times. Miley wanted to look good. No… Amazing. Sighing, she dug through a middle drawer of her dresser and looked through her skirts. Lilly loved her in skirts. Fishing out the black, ruffled one, she then moved on to her tops. The brunette was torn between a tight dark blue t-shirt and a purple tank top. "Why is this so hard?" she grumbled to herself. Miley knew that Lilly would like either choice, and since it was fairly hot out today, she chose the tank top. Needless to say, Miley was showing _a lot _of skin.

Fishing through her top drawer, she dug out a cute pair of panties and a matching bra, dropped her towel, and slipped them on. They were purple- her favorite color- and lacy. On the left cup was a dark pink heart. Satisfied, she then pulled on the skirt and tank top. If things went well enough tonight, Lilly might be able to take a look at them herself.

"Miley! Lilly just pulled up in the driveway!" Robbie Ray shouted up the stairs.

"Thanks, Dad!" Quickly, Miley put her favorite ring on her right ring finger, a heart shaped necklace, and then a couple of her favorite bracelets. Once she had her purse and made sure her phone was in it, she darted downstairs.

Lilly's eyes widened when she stole a glance at her girlfriend. "Whoa…"

Robbie Ray gave the blonde _the eye_.

"Dad, chill," laughed Miley. "She's allowed to say 'whoa'."

"I beg to differ." He then stuck his thumbs into his pockets. "So, where are you two ladies headin' for the evening?"

"Well…" Lilly began, slightly scared by Mr. Stewart's actions. "I was thinking we'd go to the Pier for a while and then head out to catch a movie."

"Sounds very public. I like it… Don't stay out too late," he warned.

"Don't worry so much, daddy." Miley kept her eyes on Lilly as she walked over to link arms with her. Lilly had chosen to wear tight black skinny jeans and a gray t-shirt with a paint splatter pattern on it; leaving her hair in its natural waves. She was absolutely adorable. "See you later," Miley called out to her Dad as the two shut the door and walked off towards Lilly's car.

"Here, let me get that for you," Lilly said as she rushed to open the passenger side door for Miley.

Miley smiled. "Thank you, Lilly." She leaned in for a peck on the lips before getting into the car, causing the blonde to smile.

Once Lilly was buckled in, she faced Miley. "Ready for the night of your life?"

A devilish smirk appeared on the brunette's face. "Totally."

….

Night life on the Seaview Pier was in full swing and the girls were having the time of their lives. Miley clutched the small plush heart Lilly had managed to win for her while holding her hand with her free one. "What should we do next?" Miley happily asked.

Lilly looked thoughtful for a moment before her warm, blue eyes landed on something fairly close by. "I know…" She smiled, tugging Miley towards the direction of the Farris Wheel. "We can take a breather on this."

"Sounds perfect." They shared a quick kiss before handing their tickets to the man operating the ride. "You know I love this ride."

"I do know," replied Lilly, smiling cheekily.

The Farris Wheel took off with a small jolt and the girls were now making their way towards the top while other passengers got on as well. Miley sighed happily as Lilly placed her head on her shoulder; she couldn't help but rest her head against the blonde's. "Mmm…" she hummed. "You smell good."

"I'm wearing your favorite of everything," Lilly spoke. She turned her head so she was nuzzling her nose into the crook of Miley's neck.

"Citrus Bliss…" Miley nearly moaned as Lilly nipped at her neck.

"You smell good, too." Licking her lips, she lifted her head up to look into Miley's eyes. "I hope you're having fun, Miles…" she said sincerely.

"Of course I am, Lils. I couldn't have asked for a better one year anniversary."

"Good, because I feel the same way." Leaning in, Lilly pressed her lips fully against her girlfriend's; settling her left hand on Miley's bare thigh.

Shockwaves shot through Miley's body at the simple touch. Her hands wrapped around Lilly's neck, holding her as close as she could while they kissed. Before too long the Ferris Wheel came to another stop and the beautiful view of the ocean and Pier was laid out before them. "I love this view," whispered Miley.

"Me too, Miles." Glancing down, Lilly noticed her fingers were barely brushing the end of Miley's skirt. Feeling brave, she snaked her hand up, inch by inch, and lightly traced Miley's inner thigh with the tips of her fingers. Miley's body erupted with goosebumps while a light gasp escaped her mouth. "I was thinking," she whispered in Miley's ear, "that instead of going to a movie, we could go to my house to watch one… My mom's out of town for the night."

"S-Sounds good t-to me," the brunette stuttered, closing her eyes at the wonderful sensations Lilly was giving to her. Her thoughts went back to just a couple of nights ago when she and Lilly pretty much had dry sex, again, and wanted nothing more than for that to change; even though it still felt amazing. Miley knew she was ready for this, and tonight was going to be the night. "How about we head out after we get off this ride?"

"I'm game," Lilly responded before claiming Miley's lips with hers again.

….

The front door slammed shut as Lilly pinned Miley up against it; her mouth clamped firmly against the brunette's in a heated kiss. Her hands slid up the back of Miley's skirt, gaining a groan of approval. Lilly's body was on fire as she ground her hips into the brunette's. "You're so hot, baby," she groaned out against the swollen lips pressed upon her own.

"You h-have no idea," Miley moaned, sliding her hands up the back of Lilly's shirt. "I want you," she whispered hotly.

Lilly's breathing hitched. "Then have me…" With that, she reclaimed Miley's lips, digging her nails into Miley's sides, gaining a sigh of satisfaction from her girlfriend. "Let's go up to my bedroom." She smirked.

"I-I don't think I can move." Miley let out a shaky breath. "I'm _so _turned on."

Without giving it a second thought, Lilly moved her hands down behind Miley's thighs and lifted her up so her long, slender legs were wrapped around her waist. "I can help you with that, my love," she replied saucily. After exchanging grins, their lips melted together and Lilly slowly but surely guided the way up to her bedroom. Her heart was pounding, racing even, but she wouldn't let her nerves get the best of her. Not tonight.

Miley was literally grinding into Lilly's stomach by the time they stumbled into the blonde's bedroom. Lilly's moan was swallowed by Miley's hungry mouth and she wanted more of her. All of her. Releasing the kiss with a loud smack, Lilly gently dropped her girlfriend onto her awaiting bed and carefully climbed on top of her. Looking down into warm blue eyes filled with desire softened Lilly. This wasn't something they should rush through. Using her right hand, Lilly swept away the strands of brown hair that fell over Miley's face and offered a genuine smile. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you, too, Lils…" Miley returned a smile and brought her arms up and around Lilly's neck, lowering her until their lips met in a tender kiss. "Make love to me, Lilly…" she whispered.

Staggered breathing was slowly released as Lilly eased her body against Miley's. Her soft hands glided over the smooth surface of Miley's bare thigh, up her skit, and slipped her fingers through the waistband. There was only a second of hesitation before she looked into Miley's eyes – seeing nothing but pure love – and knew without a doubt this was what the brunette really wanted. Smiling affectionately, Lilly slid the article of clothing off slowly, much to Miley's satisfaction, and kissed her lips gently.

Miley was nearly dizzy with passion as she felt her skirt being removed with such loving care. She in turn ran her hands down Lilly's sides and tugged at the hem of her t-shirt. With complete wonderment, she watched the blonde pull it up and over her head. Miley was frozen in place once Lilly started doing the same to her tank top. "Lilly…" she moaned, tilting her head back.

Lilly's eyes were trained on Miley's bra-covered breasts. "You're so beautiful," she commented before kissing the hollow of the brunette's neck; hands massaging Miley's smooth stomach. Right before her fingers could brush the edge of the purple bra, she felt hands clasp over hers. Confused, she glanced up. "What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Nothing," Miley breathed. "You're still overdressed."

"Then you should take care of that for me." Lilly offered a devilish smirk, which was gladly returned.

Miley then rolled on top of Lilly, lightly nipping at her neck, and gradually eased Lilly's jeans off. Now it was her turn to admire the beauty beneath her. "I…I'm nervous, Lil…" she whispered honestly.

"Me too, Miles." Lilly sat up and cupped Miley's cheek with the palm of her hand, bringing her in for a light kiss. "I love you though, so…I know this will be amazing."

The sweet tone of Lilly's voice calmed Miley's nerves. "Yeah, it will be." Soft lips pressed against her own, and that was all the answer Miley needed. Keeping their lips locked, Miley moved to wrap her legs around Lilly's midsection. A gasp echoed in her mouth as she hungrily attacked Lilly's. The throbbing between her legs was becoming too much for Miley to handle so she tightened her hold behind Lilly's shoulder blades and tugged her down on top of her.

Lilly feverishly ground her body into Miley's when she found herself to be, once again, on top of her. She grinned into the kiss when she felt the front clasp to Miley's bra. With a quick flick of her fingers she had it unlatched and, after breaking the kiss momentarily, she glanced down at the beautiful sight before her and discarded the article of clothing. Words failed her as she gazed at the two full breasts inches away from her. Licking her lips, Lilly dipped her head and took one into her mouth.

"Oh, God!" Miley gasped loudly, dragging her nails up and down Lilly's back as she continued her assault on her left breast. She tugged and pulled on Lilly's bra until she finally got the garment off. Miley was sure she was about to explode any second as her breathing became more labored. Her hips rose to meet Lilly's in a desperate attempt to _feel_. "L-Lilly," she moaned. "I n-need you…" Her words came out in a near growl.

Lilly was completely mesmerized at the taste of Miley's delicate skin and, without stopping her current actions, looped her thumbs through her girlfriend's panties. Not being able to wait, Lilly took off hers as well as quickly as possible. "I want to make you feel good, baby…" she whispered lovingly into Miley's ear.

"Please do," Miley panted.

Two pairs of blue eyes locked together as Lilly shakily moved down to Miley's inner thigh. She placed light butterfly kisses to her lips and then slowly pushed two fingers into the withering girl she loved more than anything. Goosebumps erupted across their skin at the feeling. Miley grunted in pleasure, threading her hands through Lilly's golden hair to bring her closer. Breaths mingled together while Lilly took time to familiarize herself with Miley's glorious body. Her own was throbbing with need at the sounds of Miley's deep moans mixed in with heavy breathing. It took all her willpower not to come right then and there.

"Oh, Lilly…" Miley moved her body in rhythm of Lilly's movements. The feelings she was experiencing were unlike anything she had felt before. Her soul was flying. Her heart was racing. Her body was _thriving._ "Lilly!"

Their tongues fought for dominance while Lilly added another finger and quickened her pace. Her body shook at the feeling of Miley's legs trembling between her own. She was sure Miley was close…

Miley nearly squealed at the feeling of Lilly's mouth upon her right breast. The simple touch of her tongue against her hardened nipple sent Miley over the edge. She dug her nails into Lilly's sides, leaving white marks in their wake, and moaned ever so loudly before chanting Lilly's name repeatedly. This orgasm sent the shaking brunette in a haze and for a brief moment she was sure she died and went to Heaven.

Lilly's eyes misted over and she leaned down to press soft, reassuring kisses on the corner of Miley's mouth. Her hands caressed the smooth surface of her cheeks while she waited for her lover to catch her breath. It warmed her heart that she was able to make Miley feel like this. Lifting her gaze she was happy to see Miley's hooded eyes looking back at her, a small content smile on her face. "Hi, my love," Lilly whispered.

"Hi…" breathed Miley, lacing her fingers together with Lilly's. "Thank you, Lilly. That was…the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me…"

"Me too, hun." Lilly leaned on one elbow while she brought her lips together with Miley's.

"I want you to feel like this…" Seeing Lilly visibly gulp caused Miley's heart to skip a beat. "Let me love you the way you loved me."

"Always," Lilly responded quietly, bringing Miley's hand up to her lips and gently kissed each of her knuckles.

Happiness flowed through the singer at the loving gesture and she kissed Lilly firmly on the lips; using her free hand to lay her down on her back. From there, she eased her way on top of the blonde. After a slow kiss, Miley brought her head down so she could clamp her lips around Lilly's breast; the same way as Lilly did to her. Hearing her girlfriend's moans assured her that this was the right move to make. Miley soon lost herself in the moment and couldn't tear herself away.

Heat built up in Lilly's center faster than she could have imagined. Her moans turned into pleading whimpering. "Miley, I-I need you inside…inside of me…" A gasp echoed in the room at the feeling of Miley nibbling on her sensitive mound. "Please!"

There was no hesitation on Miley's end as she quickly brought her right hand down and easily pushed her fingers into her lover. Her moans mixed with Lilly's at the feeling of Lilly's obvious excitement coating her. "Oh, Lilly…" she mumbled against the blonde's breast.

"Y-Yes…" Lilly panted; her breathing increasing as did Miley's movements. Her hands pressed down on the brunette's head to keep her in place as she continued to lap at her chest. "Yes, Miles…Right there…" Everything Miley was doing to her body was erotic, exciting, and it turned her on more than anything else had.

Miley released Lilly's breast. "Come for me, Lilly," she hotly commanded, her breath hitting the wet skin which she eagerly reclaimed into her mouth.

Minutes passed by before Lilly started crying out in pure bliss. Miley had plunged deeper inside of her and thrust harder and faster. Lilly screamed and soon enough she experienced her very first orgasm. White spots flashed before her eyes from this new experience she was feeling. Every sound seemed so far away and, for a moment, she could have sworn she was floating in mid-air. After coming down from her high, Lilly forced her eyes open, though heavy, so she could see Miley's gorgeous face smiling down at her. She couldn't find her voice and Miley had seemed to understand, for she leaned closer to press their foreheads together. "Miley…" the blonde spoke just above a whisper.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Lilly… I love you so much."

"I…I love you…too…" Taking in a deep breath, Lilly was finally able to control her breathing and found the strength to bring her hands up to brush through Miley's tangled hair. "Thank you for making this the best year of my life, Miley."

Now it was Miley who had tears blur her vision. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Lilly… Happy anniversary…"

Lilly smiled broadly. "Happy anniversary, baby." Sharing another kiss, Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's back. "I don't want this evening to end yet."

"It doesn't have to." Miley kissed her way down Lilly's neck. "I want you to feel so loved you won't know what to do with it."

Hot lips against her sweat coated skin brought another smile to the blonde's face. "I'll always know what to do with it." Lilly felt more confident now and slid her hands down to grip Miley's rear. "I'll just keep making love to you."

"Forever?" Miley's words were sincere and her eyes seeked for a promise that _this _would last for as long as they lived.

"Forever." Lilly then pushed herself up far enough to seal the deal with a kiss that held more than just love.

* * *

**Well, hopefully you all liked it. I'm a little skeptical about it, lol. But, overall, I think it turned out all right. Let me know what you think :) I love hearing from all of ya!**

**If there are errors, I will fix them later :)**


End file.
